The suspending device for a vehicle is disposed for the purpose of buffering shocks given by the road surface and transferred to the frame or the body. Usually a measure of disposing springs between the wheels and the frame and using shock absorbers together therewith is taken therefor.
The buffering springs are mounted on the axles of the front and the rear wheels and secured to the frame through spring brackets. Leaf springs, coil springs, torsion bars, etc. are used for these buffering springs. Usually leaf springs are used for the rear wheels and coil springs are mounted on the front wheel. Further almost all the passenger cars are provided with independent suspending devices acting as buffer independently from each other for the left and right front wheels.
However for the suspending device constructed as described above the mechanism is complicated and the number of parts is also very great. In addition, the mounting operation requires much labor.